


look what you made me do

by ephemeralmist



Category: The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: it's my party and i cry if i want to
Relationships: Johannes van der Berg/Charles W. Reed
Kudos: 6





	look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> jonah baker — look what you made me do (originally by taylor swift);  
> melanie martinez — pity party.

⠀  
йоханнес изнутри заливается кислотой такой же ядовитой, как цвет его костюма, который он носит, практически не снимая. они называют себя королями в жёлтом, но почему тогда в жёлтом ходит он один, а все остальные лишь урывают куски с этого пиршества солнца?

он нужен, чтобы _удивлять_ , _восхищать_ , _поражать_.

йоханнес с детства любил головоломки. его склад ума помогал с лёгкостью решать задачи, оказывавшиеся бермудским треугольником для взрослых. цифры ему быстро надоедали, и он переключался на всё новые, более сложные уравнения, с двумя, тремя, а иногда и четырьмя неизвестными.

неизвестными он называл людей, а уравнения, в скобки которых они были заключены, — их отношениями. в какой-то степени он мог считать себя сыщиком, старательно отыскивающим любые зацепки, способные привести к логическому ответу. по счастью, аналитическое зрение отключает клишированное восприятие мира, а вместе с ним и такие побочные эффекты, как розовые очки.

всё это напоминало ему перебрасывание планет с одной стороны поля на другое. он словно бы игрался с вселенной, и, пока что, ему это было дозволено. 

в окмонт он тоже приехал потому, что любил трудные задачи. этот город виделся ему большим клубóм перепутанных чёрных нитей. на карте он отмечен не был, и ван дер берг наугад ткнул химическим карандашом, оставляя на узловатом пересечении координат тёмный след.

надо же.  
попал.

рид входил в его личную категорию загадок. их полагалось решать медленно, не торопясь, чтобы сполна насладиться своей викторией, когда она уже будет в руках. только в этот раз, почему-то, всё никак не удавалось.

— посмотрите, сколько я для вас сделал, чарльз, — йоханнес обводит рукой светло-серые, словно пыль побитая дождём, стены больницы, на миг оказываясь на сцене, где главные актёры совсем не счастливо выходят на поклон. — гарриет доу, эбернот блэквуд, грэм карпентер. вы думаете, это всё случайности?

ответы на риторические вопросы не принято ждать, но он замолкает и склоняет голову на бок. рид не смог бы сказать ни слова, даже если бы очень захотел. может, оно и к лучшему.

забинтованные пальцы и переклеенное пластырями лицо — он выглядит больным и уставшим. сегодня никаких расследований, детектив. никто не выйдет из дома без разрешения.

крепкая кожа на куртке протёрлась в паре мест, и ван дер берг невольно усмехается. как типично. поэтому он и не стал коллекционером, что, скорее всего, больше пришлось по душе родителям. антиквариат имеет свойство рассыпаться. горсть пыли, сладко пахнущая старостью веков.

если бы его спросили, чего он хочет прямо сейчас — быть поглоченным морем или оставленным на суше, он бы ни секунды не колебался. лишь поставил пару условий.

чтобы море отсвечивало золотом, как только что поднявшие свои лепестки молодые одуванчики.  
чтобы волна была выше домов и лизала их крыши, как только что разгоревшееся пламя костра.  
чтобы его, наконец, поняли.

**«вы мне отвратительны, йоханнес».**

только улыбка, клинком скользящая вдоль губ, и больше ничего. о, чтобы обрести силу, нужно уметь владеть собой. прошу простить, детектив, но этого вам пока не достаёт.

поправить очки и выйти. ядовитая волна поднимается всё выше, затапливая нижнюю границу лёгких. ещё немного — и станет трудно дышать. приглушить её движением пальцев, усмирить, словно дикую кошку. это _ваш_ мир. его никто не разрушит.

— были провидцы и до вас, чарльз, — его голос становится жёстче, когда он произносит это имя. оно режет его острым осколком, выпавшим из разбитого окна затерявшегося во мраке судна.

только один выживший.

— будут и после.

его движения размыты. это не зазеркалье, ведь сказок не существует.  
а что насчёт окмонта?

сказка для йоханнеса ван дер берга вряд ли будет иметь счастливый конец.

никто и никогда не сможет ничего заменить.

в окмонте так уж устроено.

⠀


End file.
